


Late-Night Melodies

by princeseokjin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, how to even tag, i feel like this would definitely happen alright, i love and support my byeongari chicks don't me, is there romance or not idk they just comfort each other, it's the rainy season okay bear with me, my first work uwu, seonho switching between formal and informal speaking with guanlin is definitely a concept, the effort i put to place emojis on this fic pls appreciate, there lowkey might be tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeseokjin/pseuds/princeseokjin
Summary: Unlike all the times Guanlin has known the soft pitter-pattering of the rain to be comforting, he can’t help but be reminded of someone miles away from him right now.





	Late-Night Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for bothering to read this ;;  
> pretty much a jumble of words idk if it makes sense but this is my first time writing fics hope you like my writing ^^  
> there definitely needs more guanho fics here amirite  
> if it's rainy when you read this i hope you're safe and cozy under the blankets :))  
> okay let's stop there this is such a long author's note  
> without further ado, read on and enjoy the fic!

Inside a well-lit practice room, Guanlin finds himself panting and out of breath, the surface of the wall mirror cool against his sweaty back at 10pm. Another hard day of work has come and gone, in preparation of their debut as Wanna One. 

Yes, it’s bittersweet that they’ll only be together for about a year and a half and they’d go their separate ways after, but that only makes Guanlin treasure moments like these more. The other members he’ll be debuting with are like his second family now, being with them for four months during Produce 101 and now he’s glad to spend more time with them, no matter how limited their time is. 

Jisung told them they should all probably go back to their dorm and call it a day. A chorus of groans of approval follow, everyone too tired to give a proper answer. 

(Front-Facing Baby Chick )

After a quick shower, Guanlin collapses into his bed, the impact shaking the bunk bed. Sungwoon, who sleeps at the top bunk, complains with a series of groans and muffled sounds and the 17-year-old apologizes quietly, careful not to disturb the other members in the room.

Finally comfortable in his bed, fluffy pillow on his head and blanket pulled up to his chin, Guanlin closes his eyes and waits for sleep take over him, like every other night.  
.  
.  
.  
But it doesn’t.

Everything in his body aches from executing all kinds of moves and repeating them for who knows how long, his mind hurts from coming up with good words that would go well for his rap part in their songs. And yet, here is Lai Guanlin, more than ready to fall asleep but his already tired mind, filled with worries, is still running a mile a minute, unable to shut down and let him sleep.

The tired Taiwanese boy just wants to release his pent-up frustration in any way possible because he can’t figure why he can’t sleep but the danger of being throttled by his roommates is pretty high so he stays still, but the troubled look is still there in his eyes.

He calms down a few minutes later but he’s still not sleepy. So makes use of his still-awake mind to think of things that could help him sleep. 

Counting sheep? Pretty cliché and never works on him.  
The boring documentaries his old school used to torture him with? He barely remembers what they were even about. 

The lullabies his mom used to sing him to sleep with? She stopped when he was old enough to remember them so all he can dig up from those memories is a vague melody and slurred words that only drove to make his mind busier to make out what the words were.

He’s beginning to lose hope when he hears it.

He didn’t know for how long it was raining but he knew it was pouring when they were going back to their dorm, more than glad their manager drove them back.

Right now, though, the sound of water droplets hitting the surface outside was soft. You could barely hear it, but it’s there.

Guanlin remembers the rain being his only companion on nights he was homesick, the first few months he trained under Cube was during the rainy season. And, surprisingly, a fond memory of one rainy night comes to mind right now.

(Hatching Chick )

_  
Absentmindedly gazing outside a window in the living room of their dorm in Cube was Guanlin, eyes softly closed, head resting against the windowsill, listening intently to the pouring rain._

_The sound of the rain was all he heard until he barely registered the sound of footsteps and the familiar voice of his close friend and co-trainee._

_“Hyung, can’t sleep?”_

_He turns around to face a half-asleep Seonho, mug in hand. He briefly wonders if he woke up the young boy when he left the room he shares with him and two other trainees._

_“Mn. I’ll come back soon, though. Just wanted to clear my mind for a bit.”_

_Seonho sits next to him on the couch, propping his arm on the other side of the windowsill, head on his palm._

_“Can I stay here with you until you go back though? The sound of rain softly pouring is really comforting, like it has its own melody when you listen long enough, you know?” he says while briefly looking at the older and then focusing on the sound of pouring rain._

_“Hm, I’ve never thought about it that way. The sound of the rain just calms me down. Getting inspiration for a melody of a song from the rain is pretty interesting, though. I better hear that song one day.”_

_Seonho chuckles, in disbelief. “Hyung, I don’t think I can do composing like our sunbaes, but it’s worth a try. I’ll try to make it before we debut, but no promises though.”_

_The thought of debuting is suddenly all Guanlin can think of, like a cloud blanketing all of his other thoughts, along with doubt._

_“We will debut, right? Somehow the idea of it is so far away.” It takes all of his will not to stutter the words out, yet the tone of his voice gives it away, laced with uncertainty._

_Seonho’s voice comes out firm but reassuring. “Don’t be like that, Guanlin-ah. You’re talented and hardworking and came all the way to Korea for this. You’ll definitely debut. No matter how many years it takes. I know you’ll be able to show everyone what you can do, when the right time comes. When you’re ready.”_

_Guanlin barely registers the 16-year-old talking informally to him, but he never really cared, anyway. “Thanks for that, but you better debut with me, alright? You’re just as hardworking as me and you have talents to show everyone too. Not just me, but you and all the other trainees here. We’ll definitely debut.”_

_Seonho lets out a small laugh. “Of course, hyung. I just hope you don’t forget anytime soon. When you hear the midnight rain when you can’t sleep just be reminded of this conversation, okay?” Seonho says, eyes twinkling (to Guanlin, at least)._

_The older is slightly taken aback. He doesn’t remember the younger being this mature but this is probably his way of comforting him, he thinks. “Yeah, sure. I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, mind at peace and a small smile splayed on his face._

_A huge yawn coming from the younger startles Guanlin a bit. “Okay now I’m really sleepy. Should we head back now, hyung? You look pretty sleepy yourself.”_

_The older didn’t notice his eyes fluttering shut every now and then until Seonho pointed it out. He feels like he can sleep now. “Sure, let’s go now. All that talking took what energy I had left in me.”_

_Seonho’s small smile is all Guanlin sees before he turns around, walking back to their room.  
_

(Hatching Chick )

Guanlin didn’t notice he was smiling while recalling the memory until the muscles around his mouth started protesting from being used to smile for a long time. But contrary to being able to sleep by remembering his late-night talk to his friend, he feels more awake now, although he isn’t frustrated at the feeling anymore. Now he just really wants to hear the same voice that comforted him with the sound of the rain.

He slowly gets up and carefully sneaks out of his room, minding that ten other people are probably asleep right now. Footsteps light, he reaches the only balcony the wanna one dorm has, opens it, and breathes in the smell of rain, the cool wind brushing up his skin comfortably and the soft pitter-patter of the rain akin to a song, like what the younger has told him.

He rests his arms against the rain, not minding a few stray drops littering his skin. He pulls out his phone, belatedly recognizes that it’s midnight as he hits the call icon next to the ID of the person that he could only think of right now.

The person answers after three rings and Guanlin is somehow not surprised he’s still awake at this hour.

“Guanlin-hyung!” The happiness and energy in Seonho’s voice is quite evident. “Didn’t think you’d call me, especially at this time. You better be glad I coincidentally woke up some time earlier, otherwise you’d be hearing a grumpy chick complaining on the other end right now!”

The older lets out a small laugh. “Knowing you, you’re probably having another late-night snack, aren’t you? You can’t fool this hyung, never mind the fact that I’m not there right now.”

“Th-that’s not the point Guanlin-ah!” He can totally see the slight blush on Seonho right now, embarrassed he was caught. “I know you didn’t call just to check if I’m still secretly raiding the fridge at night. Anything bothering you right now? Are the other hyungs taking advantage of you because you’re younger? Though I can’t imagine Minhyun-hyung doing that…”

Seonho mindlessly rambling like this is oddly reassuring him that the younger is doing fine right now. “Nothing like that Seonho-ah. I just have those nights where I can’t sleep again. Is it raining there right now?”

There’s a pause at Seonho’s end before he answers, “Oh, yeah, now that you mention it, why did you ask?”

Guanlin hesitates a bit before he answers back. It’s now or never, he thinks. “Remember how you told me the rain is like a song, right? What kind of melody is it making right now? Maybe hearing it can make me sleep right now, as ridiculous as it sounds.” The words that left his mouth sound so embarrassing now that thinks about it and mentally slaps himself.

“…Didn’t think you’d remember that hyung, especially since it was one of those conversations people have late at night that they probably forget the day after,” Seonho answers, mildly surprised. “But if it helps you sleep tonight, I guess it’s worth a try. Here goes…”

The younger briefly clears his throat before the soft, relaxing hum of the younger’s voice spills form the speakers of Guanlin’s phone, so clear that it feels like he’s in the same room as the young boy.

The older closes his eyes, intent on listening to the soft voice properly, the rainfall serving as accompaniment to the humming. Guanlin didn’t know if it was because of the moment but he believes Seonho really captured the melody of the rain in his humming.

(Multiple Musical Notes ≊ Musical Notes) (Baby Chick )

After what felt like a lifetime, the humming stopped. On Seonho’s end, he was somehow surprised he hummed to the rain for such a long time, that it felt awkward to talk to the older after he was done. He really wished he just said no and use the elder’s words to tease him instead. He was racking his brain to think about a proper response until Guanlin beat him to it, the words he uttered made him realize he felt the same, although it took him some time to let his words sink in.

“I really miss you, Seonho.”

Guanlin honestly wanted to slap himself hard for saying that out loud, heat rapidly rushing to his face. He wanted to say that he just said that because he was moved by his humming and hope things don’t get awkward between them.

“Somehow, I’m glad you feel that way, hyung. That I’m not the only one who feels the same. I really miss you too, Guanlin-hyung.” His voice was fond, relieved that he was missed by his hyung as much as he missed him. “Pray tell me you’re doing well with everyone else, right? Debuting as Wanna One, I mean,” he quickly changes the topic, not ready to be a sentimental sap at 12:30 in the morning.

Guanlin can’t help but sigh, that’s also another thought clouding over his mind, like even if he isn’t thinking about it, it’s still there lurking in his mind.

“That’s the thing, Seonho-ah. It’s just one of those days I can’t help but think, am I really ready to debut? Sure four months at Produce 101 was probably already a training of sorts, but there were so much other trainees then that were better than me. Trained longer, worked harder, deserved better.”

Okay, he knows he overthinking so he thinks he deserves that sound of disapproval from Seonho’s mouth. “Don’t be like that hyung. Everyone’s desire to debut in that show is equally strong. We all yearn to stand on the stage, to be loved and supported by everyone. And you definitely showed in that show just how much you deserve to debut, that’s all,” the younger says reassuringly. “Although I’m a bit sad you get to debut first and without me…” he says, voice small that Guanlin could barely make out what he said.

The older smiles to himself, it’s been sometime since Seonho has expressed his insecurities to him. “You’re being silly, Seonho. I can’t believe you forgot our promise together. I know a year and a half Is a long time, but you’ll wait for me, right? I’ll go back Cube, back to training with you and we’ll both work hard to stage on the stage again, together.”

Guanlin can hear the smile in the younger’s voice. “I knew you’d say that, hyung, but don’t take a year and a half for granted! You should enjoy your time with the everyone! And I’ll be supporting you guys from the sidelines!”

The older let out a laugh at this, “Thanks, I’ll be holding onto you for that. You better not slack off on your training, though.”

Seonho let out a scoff at that, “As if! I’ll train so hard this chick is going to be a full-grown chicken by the time you come back here!”

Guanlin was happy he got to cheer Seonho up that he couldn’t help a yawn escape his lips.

“Looks like you’re finally going to get that sleep you need, hyung,” Senho said, happy but somewhat disappointed their conversation will end soon.

“You need your sleep too, kid.”

“You’re not that older than me, Guanlin-ah!”

“I get it, I get it. Go to sleep now, Seonho.”

“I should be telling you that. It was nice talking to you, hyung. Goodnight.”

“You too. Sleep well, Seonho-ah.”

(Front-Facing Baby Chick )

When the older hung up, Seonho was glad he was alone lest his slowly-reddening cheeks would be the talk of the dorm for weeks. That didn’t stop him from covering his face with his hands in embarrassment though.

It’s not his fault he thinks the conversation he just had sounded oddly domestic, okay?

“Guanlin-ah, come back to Cube soon…” he says aloud, slightly muffled by the pillow he’s resting his face on.

To me, his mind corrects him. He groans to himself, his cheeks getting hotter.

(Front-Facing Baby Chick )

As Guanlin laid his head on his pillow sleep was instantly doing it work on him, head finally clear of the doubts and insecurities that once clouded his mind. He knew he probably get the same reassurance from anyone else, like Jisung or Minhyun. But oddly enough, hearing it come from Seonho made it reassuring a hundred times more, like hearing from the person who was with him since he was a trainee, ever since he was upset about leaving his family for his dream, it gave him comfort. 

Just like the quiet rainfall that accompanied him when he had a hard time, silently cheering him on, there to calm him down when he overthinks.

So the very tired 17-year-old finally drifts off to sleep, ready to face tomorrow, to count down on the days he has left to repay the people to supported him, and the days left until he can return to Seonho’s side, to be able to stand on the same stage with him, together.

(Front-Facing Baby Chick ) (Front-Facing Baby Chick )

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did well i wrote this on a whim and was nervous about posting this ;;  
> hope you enjoyed reading and give me any sort of feedback if you have any so i can improve! :>>  
> one day there will be more full-blown obvious as heck romance in my fics i swear  
> english isn't my first language but i hope i did this well enough to be enjoyable with less grammar mistakes as possible :D  
> you can hire me as proofreader just hmu!! (lol idk if you want grammar check and how to improve fics hihi)  
> okay i hope you have a great day today!


End file.
